Lil YingFa
by RyansGirl09
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran slowly became best friends after 7 years Syaoran knows things even Tomoyo doesn't know. Then when Syaoran returns after 4 years of training in the mountains, Will he admit his true feelings or will Sakura fall for someone else?
1. Goodbye Sweet

_**

* * *

**_

Lil Ying-Fa

By Xiao-Spiker09

**Authors Note: I do not own cardcaptor characters, Clamp does!**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Sweet...**

"Syaoran don't leave me here," Sakura collapsed into a sobbing pile at his feet.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I've been called home," Syaoran whispered in her ear feeling a little guilty.

"Flight 914 boarding to Hong Kong, Flight 914," the Intercom blasted though the crowd of midnight passengers.

"Here this is for you," Syaoran said handing her a bright pink package blushing furiously, "but don't open it till I'm on the plane. I'll call you when I land in Hong Kong," Syaoran continued as he hugged Sakura (his best friend) goodbye. "I lo...."

"Flight 914 to Hong Kong last call, flight 914 last call," the announcer broke through.

"I have to leave," Syaoran said trying not to break into tears himself as he broke the hug. "Goodbye sweet Ying-Fa," he whispered as he pecked her on the cheek and left.

"Goodbye sweet Syaoran," she whispered watching him board the plane.

**Syaoran's POV**

I almost told her, but I just couldn't. I already caused enough pain just leaving her in Japan. I don't think I could risk losing her love, even if it's only love for a friend. And I should know that those 3 words can end a friendship permanently.

Cliffhanger. I know you want to know who he loved before so ill put it up as soon as I can. Please REVIEW. This is my first fic so try not to be to mean.

**Xiao-Spiker09 :-D I hope you enjoy my fanfic. The next chapter is called Painful Past :'(**


	2. The Painful Past

_**Lil Ying-Fa**_

**By Xiao-Spiker09**

**Authors Note: CardCaptors does not belong to me , but they do belong to Clamp.**

**Chapter 2: The Painful Past**

Syaoran's POV   
FLASHBACK 

** In Hong Kong **

"Hey Karen," Syaoran yelled running up to her. "I have to tell you that er, I..... I....Iloveyou."

"Uhh look Li-kun I.......I don't feel that way about you. I'm really sorry. I'm leaving to go to school in California where my dad lives," She whispered looking at the ground. "We can still be friends, but it might be awkward."

**END FLASHBACK**

** On the plane **

He remembered exactly what happened. He ran home and started training harder than before because it had taken him a lot to tell her how he felt. So after that sad day he built up walls around his heart and never let anyone in, always acting as if nothing in the world mattered, the only thing in his life that mattered up until he met Sakura was training. Up until he went to Japan to capture the Clow Cards and met Sakura nothing made him sad or made him happy in the world. At first he had despised her because she was the chosen one and not him. Back then everything was a competition between the two. Over the years however Sakura worked her way into his heart and told him things that even Tomoyo didn't know. He knew that Sakura wouldn't leave him if he told her how he felt unlike Karen who till this very day still has never attempted to talk to him after he told her how he felt, yet it was still a worry in the bottom of his heart.

**Normal POV**

"Please buckle your seatbelts we are landing in Hong Kong. It is 4:30 am."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**The next chapter is The Letter.**


	3. The Letter

_**Lil Ying-Fa**_

**By Xiao-Spiker09**

**Chapter 3: The Letter**

**Authors Note: I do not own CardCaptors, Clamp does!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura's POV**

I found myself standing watching, as Syaoran's back disappeared from view tears blurred my vision. I quickly wiped my tears from my face not believing he was gone after 7 years of being my rival and best friend since I was 10. I had told him things I couldn't even begin to tell Tomoyo. Then it hit me he called me his sweet ying-fa! His Sweet Ying-Fa! I began to think that maybe he might like me. I decided that it was just because we were friends because I would feel foolish if I said anything and he didn't like me. Then I remembered the pink package Syaoran gave me. I looked at it amazed for a few seconds wondering why he gave me it. Then I realized everyone was staring so I went to the car. As I opened it a piece of paper fell to the ground but before I could pick it up the present caught my eye. I tore the rest of the paper off and saw it was the bear he had made at the bear festival he took me to that night before going to his 1:00am flight to Hong Kong. I remembered how determined he looked trying to finish it and how many pricks had made it to his hand and I started laughing hysterically. Then something between the bears paws caught my attention. It was the cherry blossoms from the store that Syaoran said he was buying something for the most important person of his life. I had figured that he meant his girlfriend he had broke up so suddenly that Saturday. Maybe I was the most important person to him but I doubt it. Slowly I reached down to the car's floorboard and picked up a piece of green stationary.

**LETTER**

Dear Sakura,

By the time your reading this I'm on my way to Hong Kong. I had to leave to do some training with my mother. Over the past 7 years you have changed me from a 10-year-old sourpuss into a 17 who is living life to the fullest and enjoying every moment of it along the way. Sakura you are the first person to know this besides the one who broke my heart to know why I was such an unemotional jerk towards everyone when I arrived here. My best friend in 3rd grade told me she didn't care for me the way I thought I cared about her. So after I told her this and she told me she was going to California where her dad lived she never spoke another word to me and till this very day I still haven't heard from her. I felt you should know this because you have been so open with me, but I never wanted to tell anybody in fear of I might open up again. To tell you the truth I was a coward not telling you. I hope you love the bear and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you face to face about this I just didn't want to relive it. Sakura you are the most important person in my life you taught me how to live again and love every moment of it. I will return to Japan as soon as I can.

Best Friends till the end,

Syaoran

I can't believe he has gone through such a terrible childhood. I wonder what he meant by I was the most important person in his life?

**Hey guys I really appriciate the first review I got. I hope you enjoy it till the end. The next Chapter is called The Arrival , The Call, and the Gaki. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING.**


	4. The Arrival, The Phonecall, and The GAKI...

_**Lil Ying-Fa**_

**By Xiao-Spiker09**

**Authors Note: I do not own Card Captors, Clamp does!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Chapter 4: The Arrival, The Call, and The Gaki!**

** Normal POV**

**5:00am**

His mother, Yelan and his four sisters who had all significantly changed greeted Syaoran. And of course his annoying cousin Meilin had tagged along.

"Hello son," Yelan said coming and hugging him.

"Hello baby brother," his sisters chorused all together.

"Hi Xiao- Lang," Meilin squealed.

"Hello," Syaoran replied.

**In the limo**

** Syaoran's thoughts**

How could I forget about Meilin? Here I've gone and fallen head over heals for Sakura and the elders have me engaged to Meilin. This is gonna be tough to tell mother this and that's if Meilin doesn't kill me before I tell my mother. I should tell her first.

** Normal POV**

"Syaoran what's wrong?" Yelan asked her son concerned.

"Nothing mother. Everything is fine," Syaoran replied plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Yes there is now tell me or I won't let you go back to Japan," she replied.

"It's about the card mistress," he replied looking at the ground blushing furiously.

"Ahh I see my cold son has fallen in love with Sakura Kimonto and wishes to break his engagement to Meilin."

Syaoran looked up with complete and utter confusion written all over his face.

"I can tell by the way your face turned 10 shades of red in the last 3 seconds."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I will tell Meilin the engagement is off if your sure Sakura is the one for you. And judging how much emotion I've seen out of you she is."

"But what about the elders?"

"I will deal with them when the time comes. Just make sure you don't lose the love of your life when you return to Japan," Yelan replied smiling at her son for the first time ever.

"Thank you mother and I won't give up on Sakura ever."

** Japan **

**6:30am**

"Hello is Sakura-Chan there?" Syaoran asked.

"Call back at a decent time ya GAKI. I have work in the morning Nimrod!" Toya screamed as he slammed the phone leaving a stunned Syaoran at the end of a dead line.

**Syaoran's POV **

God, that was stupid I should have known better that to call at 6:30 in the morning. Sakura's always late to school as it is let alone its Saturday. I should have known she wasn't up. I'm sooo baka.

** Normal POV**

**10:00am**

"I called to talk to Sakura, Is she awake?" Syaoran said trying not to get yelled at again. 

"Yea, Gaki she's up. Hold on."

"Hello, who is it?"

"It's Xiao-Lang, Ying-Fa"

"Who is Xiao-Lang and Ying-Fa?" Sakura asked acting confused.

"It's me ,Syaoran."

"I know silly just seeing if you thought I was that dumb. Which obviously you do. You know Syaoran, that hurts," Sakura mock cryed into the phone.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that you're dumb. Really I don't," Syaoran quickly apologized.

"Man you really are dense," Sakura said laughing hysterically in to the phone.

"Sakura don't do that again," Syaoran sighed.

"Yes mama," she replied.

"Cut it out goof. This is the last time I'll be able to talk to you till I see you again," Syaoran said getting all serious.

"Why?"

"Because my mother is sending me to the mountains in Hong Kong with Wei to train without distraction. That is the reason I came back to Hong Kong."

"When will I get to see you again?"

"I don't know because I might be really close to completing my training or not."

"Okay. I will see you when you return."

"Goodbye. I love you," Syaoran said hanging up.

** Sakura's thought **

Did he just say he loves me???? 

**Hey guys sorry to say but that is all I can come up with tonight. I'm typing from a rough draft and everything just seems to get longer and longer. I love to read reviews. Hint Hint **


	5. The Truthful Return

_**Lil Ying-Fa**_

**By Xiao-Spiker09**

**Author's Note: I do not own Card Captors, Clamp does!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5: The Truthful Return 

** 4 years later **

** Syaoran's POV **

I can't believe it I'm finally back in Japan after 4 years of isolation in those ridiculous mountains. It feels good to be home again. I still can't believe how my mother got the elders to agree to let me propose to Sakura. The problem is she doesn't even know I like her more than a friend. The only way the elders said I could marry her is to marry her by the age of 23. That only gives me 2 years.

** Kimonto Residence **

Knock, Knock 

"Hello. What the heck it's the Chinese Gaki!" Toya exclaimed.

"Hai. It's me Kimonto-san," Syaoran said taking a step back.

"Oi. I'm not gonna hurt you for being here baka," Toya said leading him into the house to the kitchen table where Tomoyo was.

"Is Sakura here?"

"No."

"Why is Tomoyo here then?"

"She tells me how Sakura is when I can't make it to see her because of work."

"Where is Kimonto?"

"He died 2 years ago in a plane crash,"

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Syaoran said looking at the floor.

"It's okay you didn't know. Sakura took you leaving pretty hard to begin with though. Him dying in a plane crash didn't help her much either. She's withdrawn from everyone except me and Tomoyo here and even then she seems like such a different person. I'm still sad that Sakura had to grow up so fast. Li-san you need to get Sakura back her joy in life because at this point I think you're the only one that can. You were the most important thing in her life 4 years ago and I think you still are. Syaoran I think she is in love with you as more that just a friend. I swear that if you ever hurt her or tell her I told you that I will pound you within an inch of your life. But you can't tell her right now because she has some wack job of a boyfriend. What was his name?"

"Eriol-chan," Tomoyo answered.

"Yea that's it," Toya said very pleased.

"Umm Tomoyo-chan will you give this to Sakura for me?" Syaoran said giving a pink envelope to her.

"Umm sure I'll drop it off as soon as I go home she's on the way," Tomoyo nodded.

"Thank you," Syaoran nodded as Tomoyo left to go to her apartment. "Uhh Toya do you know any where I can crash tonight?"

"You can sleep in Sakura's old room. I don't think that Sakura would let me live if I sent you to a hotel."

"Thank you," Syaoran said going up to Sakura's room.

** Syaoran's thoughts **

Wow her room hasn't changed at all.

** Normal POV**

** Across town **

"Hey Tomoyo- chan weren't you just here?" Sakura stood at the door with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Yea well Someone told me to give you this," Tomoyo said giving Sakura the letter.

"Who?"

"I think you better find out yourself, bye."

**letter**

Sakura,

I would like to talk to you tonight but you will have to find me first. Please go to the Carroll Callopy dress store to find the next clue to me.

** Sakura's POV **

I bet it is Eroil he's trying to butter up to me.

** Carroll Callopy Dress Store**

"Hello miss are you Sakura?" 

"Yes"

"A young man left these for you this afternoon," the sales lady said handing me a pink dress with Cherry blossoms on it.

This can't be Eriol. He thinks my favorite color is black.

"He also said to give you this diamond necklace with these shoes and to tell you to go to Cherry Canal. You can change in the bathroom over there. Here's a bag for your clothes."

"Thank you," She said heading to the bathroom.

** Cherry Canal **

"Hello, are you miss Sakura Kimonto," The host asked when Sakura entered the door.

"Hai."

"Your boyfriend is over there waiting for you. He's quite the gentleman too."

"Hoe?"

She walked to the table that the host had pointed to and just as she got close the guy at the table turned around to see her and it was no other than.......

**Yea I know stupid ending. It's not like no one knows who its gonna be I mean come on it has to beToya. Lol REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**

**Xiao-Spiker09 **


	6. AUTHORS NOTE GOMEN

**OMG! I am soo sorry! Please dont kill me This is only A AUTHOR's NOTE! GOD I FEEL SOO DUMB! I cant find the floppy disk thingy i put Lil- Ying Fa Story on sooo I'm sooo sorry! I will soo try to update by the end of the week so no one attempts to kill me! Please people review more for me though! Unfortunatly I have to rewrite it and with all my skool stuff I havent been able to do that but ill do it A.S.A.P. K? Love you all. Drop me a comment. I might email you or something...**

**Lots of love,  
GakiGurl09**


	7. Best Friend Reunion

**Ahh I feel like such a cheat! I should have totally been dead by now! I haven't updated in ages! I am soo gonna write a ton! AND I MEAN A TON in this Chappie and I'm gonna write a bunch of chapters. I just realized how short my dumb chapters were! GOMEN!**

Chapter: Best Friend Reunion

By GakiGurl09

"Oh my god! Is that you Syaoran?" Sakura screeched as she almost tackled her friend in the most expensive restraunt in Japan.

"Hai, its me Sakura, my beautiful Ying-Fa," Syaoran replied trying to regain his balance as well as Sakura's to avoid a even bigger attention draw.

"You've grown so much , Where have you been? Why did you leave? OMG! I missed you soo much! Did you get taller? Do you have a girlfriend? Oh my god Syaoran are you married? I feel like such a ditz of course your married your Hong Kongs most eligible bachlo-"

"Whoa, Sakura!" Li put his hands up. "Let's sit down first, then I'll answer you. Ok? " He said as he pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

"Now as for my whole height issue, yes i did get taller, apparently my height increased from training. No , I dont have a girlfriend and No, I'm not married either. I told you I'd be back as soon as my training was over and guess what? I didn't even go home before i came to see you. Right now my mother is fuming because she wanted to see my finished results. But that will wait seeing as I came back to ask you a very important question. Sakura will you come back to Hong Kong with me and help me accept head of the Li's? I need my best friend there and you are my best friend actually my only friend."

" Of course I will Syaoran! God I missed you sooo much its not funny. Ohh you have to meet Eriol! And you need to see Tomoyo. Wait what am I saying you already saw her! Oh no have you been near my brother? He didnt insult you did he? If he did he is sooo dead it's not funny. You have to come to my apartment and meet Eriol tomorrow! Please say you'll meet him! Your my best friend! When do we have to go back to accept your head of the Li's? I am confused. Why didn't you just send me a letter i would have come? Oh i Feel-"

"Shhh Sakura settle down! I missed you more than you'll ever know! Yes I'll meet Eriol tomorrow! And don't worry your brother didn't insult me and as for that I'm sorry about your dad Sakura! And as for the whole issue of why i came back it's because I wanted to tell you in person. So dont feel bad. Ok? You're the best person I've ever known so I owed you that much-"

"You dont owe me anything. "

"Yes Sakura, Yes I do I owe you my very being. You are a reason for my life. My best friend."

'I'm so happy that he feels that way but, why did that hurt when he said best friend? I mean i have Eriol! I shouldn't feel bad at all'

" I am your best friend by choice not by my consiconce Syaoran."

"As am i dear Ying-Fa:"

"Syaoran, why do you call me that?

"Uhh, Iiiii, I mean um-"

"May I take your order?" An elderly woman appeared to take the pair's order, " If you don't mind me saying you two make quite the couple."

"Oh we're not together miss, I'm afraid your mistake. This is my best friend. I have no girlfriend. Sorry but any man who will end up with her will only be something in the shadow of her kindness."

"Ahh sorry mama he is way too kind. I am his best friend but the whole issue of a guy is totally wrong. I can only hope to find a kind person."

"Well for you two not being a item , as the wippersnappers call it today, you sure are quite nice to eachother."

" Umm yea I guess." Syaoran answered.

I love you all and give me some serious reviews. Its like 2:30 am rite now so i got to go to sleep. Ok well I'll update as soon as possible. Not quiet as long as i had hoped sorry.

GakiGurl09


	8. The Boyfriend, The Wanna Be, and The Tru...

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS!**

**Hey guys I'm back and im reving to go! **

**Look I have serious SERIOUS writer's block so if I totally screw the chappie I'm SORRY!**

**I am gonna wing it right now so to all of you I'm sorry!**

Chapter: The boyfriend, The wanna be boyfriend, and the truth.

**The night of dinner**

**DING DONG**

Sakura opened up the door to reveal her best friend.

"Hey ya, Syaoran. You're here!" Sakura said smiling.

"I said I'd come didn't I? Sakura I'm hurt you didn't think I'd come for you. **Sniff**" Syaoran mock cried.

"Oh stop it you big oaf. I knew you'd come but I was being nice." Sakura hugged him.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh well Eriol had to work so he'll come as soon as his shifts over. As for Tomoyo I don't know where she went she came and left saying she had some stuff to do."

"Cool, so I guess it's just us for now. Do you want some help cooking?" Syaoran said absently.

"Sure, come this way."

Cooking

"Ahhhhh, Ouch Syaoran. That hurt. It popped."

"Come here Sakura, that's what happens when you cook with grease. Let me see it."

Syaoran looked at her cheek and there was a small little burn.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"There all better." He said to a magenta Sakura.

"Umm yea." She said looking at her feet.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you're embarrassed?" Syaoran asked walking over to her so that his face was only 2 inches from hers.

"As a matter of fact, no you haven't." She whispered in his ear.

That sent shivers down Syaoran's spine. Which caused him to lose all control when she decided to lean into his face and kiss him full on the lips.

Sakura's POV

'Mmmm he smells like like chocolate. I wonder if he tastes like it? I just want to

Mmmm he feels so warm and so right.'

Normal POV

Sakura moaned and slid her arms around Syaoran's neck so that she could run her fingers though his thick brown hair. While Syaoran was busy wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

Syaoran's POV

This feels so right. Its like she completes me. I love her so much. But I cant bare to lose her.

Normal POV

Sakura jerked away.

"What's wrong ?" Syaoran said a bit surprised.

"I shouldn't have done that I'm sooo sorry Syaoran. Please we're still friends aren't we?"

"Of couse we're still friends"

**Ding Dong**

"Oh god he's here. Eriol's here. Please Syaoran don't tell him about what just happened. He'll kill me. I don't wanna get hit…. Oh no Syaoran don't tell him I told you"

"What Sakura? He HITS YOU!" An enraged Syaoran yelled.

"No ..I mean yes but I deserve it he's a good boyfriend. I swear he is its just I'm such a …" Sakura stuttered attempting to tell her best friend.

"Look you are not going to lower yourself to his level. I'm not gonna let you do this." Syaoran said.

"You don't understand. He's the last thing that is always in my life Syaoran. If he hits me again I'll stop dating him. I swear."

"Sakura, You have me…." Syaoran simply stated.

"We'll talk later."

She opened the door to reveal a blue eyed tough guy who looked like he came out of a huge biker gang.

"Hi , you must be the famous Syaoran. My girlfriend seems to fancy you very much. Personally I don't see why she likes you so much."

Syaoran's POV

God this guy is drunk. And he smells like it too.

"Yes, but I doubt I mean that much. I mean she has you."

"Eriol dinner's ready." Sakura said hugging her boyfriend.

"Oh yea babe I'll be there in a minute me and this guy have some stuff to talk about."

Hey guys I'll post the next chappie today if I can. So that way you'll all get to read. I really don't like this Eriol guy. Sorry. G2G.

**GakiGurl09**


	9. The Ugly Boyfriend Gets DUMPED!

Heyz I told you I'd write the next Chappie. Lol. I'm sooo tired. Its only like 12:39 PM soo yea I know I should be awake by now but It's not gonna happen these days.

I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS!

Chapter: Ugly Boyfriend Gets DUMPED!

After Dinner

"So Sakura where are you going to college?"- Syaoan asked.

"Umm Tokyo University. I wanna be a doctor." Sakura said happily.

"Hey so am I. Maybe we have classes that we can go to together." Syaoran said trying to lift the weird silence.

"OK maybe you can go on a huge happy vacation with my girlfriend too, Li." Eriol coughed still drunker than any guy Syaoran had ever seen.

"Argh, he is not intrested in me Eriol! We've been best friends since elementary! Nothing more." Sakura yelled to no avail. Eriol had already passed out on her couch.

"Hey Sakura. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Syaoran? You didn't do this-"

"Yes I did. Maybe if I would have been around I could have stopped you from going out with him and given you the life you deceive. Remember I'll always love you my Ying fa." Syaoran leaned down and pecked her on the lips before leaving.

"Syaoran…." She whispered softly in to the wind.

Sakura finally gained back her regular train of thought and went over to Eriol. She started to pick up his shoes and coat off from the couch. Then she leaned over and saw a really nice hickey along with some pretty red lipstick that was defiantly not her's.

'Oh my god! He cheated on me! I can't believe he cheated on me!'

Sakura dropped down to her knees sobbing.

When she was done she go up with so much anger she actually kicked him in the side.

"Ouch, you little bitch. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eriol yelled at her.

" Get out of my apartment Eriol. ITS OVER!"

"You can't dump me!" Eriol yelled.

"I can and I just DID! Now grab your shit and leave or I'll… I'll." Sakura couldn't finish. Eriol had her pinned to the wall so she couldn't move.

"Now who's all high and mighty? Huh? I'll tell you right now it isn't you." He spat in her face.

"Stop Eriol. I don't deserve this! You're the lying cheating jerk!"

" Oh really? Well this may change your mind on who is the jerk." He said slapping her across the face.

"OUCH! BASTARD."

" Simple." He said as backhanded her. Then he twisted her arm around.

"Please don't Eriol. I'm sorry." Sakura sobbed.

"Oh don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you... Too much.I'm just taking advantage of the situation. I mean how many times a day can I really take advantage of someone that is as pathetic as you. It's like poetry." He said pressing heragainst the wall even harder.It hurt a lot.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Argh who could that be?" Eriol growled barely 1 inch from her face; he waited a minute then startedpushing her harder against the wall on her face.Just then Syaoran walked into the room and saw Eriol against something or someone on the wall being pretty rough. 

Syaoran's POV

'Oh no it's Sakura!' he screamed in his head.

Normal POV

Syaoran silently walked up behind Eriol where he grabbed him and started punching him repeatedly, until he ran out of the apartment.

"Oh my god. Sakura did he hurt you? I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you with him.-"

"Shhhh. Please Syaoran. I'm fine, thanks to you he didn't go any fartherthan what he did.I'm sorry for not dumping him earlier. I tried to dump him." Sakura began to get her body parts back to working.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I'll never leave you alone again. I'm sorry. Please" Syaoran was cut off by Sakura grabbing him and kissing him fully.

"Syaoran Li, I love you more than life itself. You are the only thing here for me."

"I love you to Sakura. You are my world. But I'm afraid that I may end up going back to Hong Kong. And I don't know if you could live with leaving Tomoyo and Touya."

"I'm sure we could do something about her. Now as for Eriol I'm afraid he's not done with you."

" Ah yes cousin Eriol. I hate to break it to you but you have been dating a man who is already engaged to my cousin Meling."

"What that little lying bastard. I hate his guts soo much. He is arrrgh-"

Sakura was the one cut off this time by Syaoran kissing her. She finally answered to Syaoran by deepening the kiss.

"Syaoran, I love you."

"As do I my Ying Fa."

"Always and Forever Syao-kun."

"Syao-kun?"

"Yep well why not you call me Ying Fa" She winked and then began to kiss him again.

" I love you so much Ying Fa."

**And that's a Wrap!**

**For this chappie at least. Sorry but I couldn't think of anything else to write for this chappie. I'll figure something out. I'm gonna try to update more often. So Yea REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**GakiGurl09**


	10. GOMEN

**GOMEN!**

**For now IM VERY SORRY BUT I AM NOT GONNA CONTINUE THIS STORY! It seemed like a good idea to just end it there... Some time in the future I may do a follow up but i really dont wanna write nemore on this cuz im outta ideas... Sorry... But you can read my other 2 stories... And i believe i have a new idea for a good story!**

**Love Ya ALL BUNCHES**

**GakiGurl09**


End file.
